KIPP Houston Public Schools
Elementary Schools(PK-4) KIPP SHINE Prepatory School(2004) KIPP DREAM Prepatory School(2006) KIPP SHARP College Prepatory School, home of the Kangaroos(2008) KIPP ZENITH Academy(2009) KIPP Explore Academy(2009) KIPP Legacy Prepatory School, home of the Trailblazers(2010) KIPP PEACE Elementary School(2011) KIPP CONNECT Primary School(2014): KIPP Unity Primary School(2015) KIPP Climb Academy(K-2)(2016) KIPP NEXUS Primary School, home of the Bobcats(K-1)(2017): This campus is located on the Northwest side of Houston. At this school, joyful learning experience are at the center of everything that we do through our school values Middle Schools(5-8) KIPP Academy Middle School, home of the Bulldogs (1994): This is the original KIPP middle school. It follows two basic rules--be nice and work hard. To teach students how to be nice , it focuses on appreciation, patience, humility, and doing the right thing because they believe that character is as important as academics. To teach students how to work hard, this campus focuses on standards based grading, differentiated instruction, and technology integration in order to make sure kids are ready for standardized tests and college. KIPP 3D Academy, home of the Tigers(2001) KIPP Spirit College Prep, home of the Stallions (2006) KIPP Liberation College Prepatory Middle School, home of the Eagles(2006) KIPP Sharpstown College Prepatory Middle School, home of the Phoenix(2007) KIPP Polaris Academy For Boys, home of the Panthers(2007): This campus is KIPP 's first single-gender school. It's mission is to equip young men with the acdemic skills, social competencie, and character traits necessary to navigate life challenges, attend and complete colleg, and become leaders of their community KIPP Intrepid Prepatory School, home of the Lions(2008) KIPP Voyage Academy For Girls(2009) KIPP Courage College Prepatory, home of the Lions(2012): This school opened at Landrum Middle School and is part of the SKY Partnership with Spring Branch ISD and YES Prep Public Schools. They learn the value of hard work by engaging in a rigorous curriculum of academics, arts, and athletics. This campus builds self mastery in our students . KIPP CONNECT Middle School(2014) KIPP Academy West Middle School, home of the Bees(2015) KIPP Prime College Prepatory School(5-7)(2016) KIPP NEXUS Middle School, home of the Bobcats(5-6)(2017) High Schools(9-12) KIPP Houston High School, home of the Kerberos(2004): This is the first KIPP college preparatory high school in the U.S. This campus believes that joy should be fundamentally woven into every aspect of the school's fabric. We encourage and nurture students to act as leaders by following school values. KIPP Sunnyside High School, home of the Senators(2010) KIPP Generations Collegiate, home of the Jaguars(2011) KIPP Northeast College Prepatory School, home of the Navigators(2013): At this campus, they teach, lear, and live by their five values--Gratitude, Responsibility, Excellence, Ambition, and Tenacity. These values provide the framework for our school's culture and are integrally tied to our students successes. This is a place where the staff is encouraged to be innovative and passionate in order to provide a college preparatory experience that empowers students with the knowledge, skills, and mindsets to go through and to college. KIPP CONNECT High School(9) (2018) Category:Summary Category:Schools